Living Down Under
by KD Kayla
Summary: Edward and his sister Alice move to Australia! Rose is Alice's boss, Emmett's Bella's assistant, Jasper is Rosalie's brother. There all there. Alice and Edward meet Bella and Emmett at the clubs, everything starts from there, and it's sure to get interesting. E B, A J, R Em. All human. Lemons ;)
1. Chapter 1 - New City

**Hey guys!**

**Edward and Alice have just moved to Australia because Alice got a new job working for a fashion magazine. Everyone you love is there too! Edward+Bella, Alice+Jasper, Rosalie+Emmett. A little bit of drinking, a little bit of smoking, a little bit of sex and a little bit of love. **

**If you have a problem with any of the above activities, i wouldn't read the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - New City**

_Edward POV_

"Passengers please fasten your seatbelt as we prepare for landing." A voice announced from over the speaker.

It had been the longest flight I'd ever been on, I had no idea that Australia was so god damn far away! Yep, Australia. Why? Who fucking knows?

My sister, Alice, was offered a job as assistant editor of a fashion magazine in Australia, and she took it. I love her, more than almost anything in the world; she wasn't just my sister, she was my best friend.

Back in Washington I wasn't really the popular type, I was an outcast in high school and that stayed with me for the four years that followed, forks was a very small town. In high school I was a little on the chubby side, ok, a lot on the chubby side. My face was riddled in repulsive acne and I shaved my head once a month, not a good look for a bigger kid.

I had changed a lot since then; I dropped 35kgs, worked out a little, let my hair grow out and the acne had since been long gone.

I was hoping that maybe I could start anew here, no one knew the old me, it was about time I left the house and did something with my life.

"Come on Eddie!" Alice said as she stepped out of the seat pulling her carry on from the cabin above our heads.

She was incredibly exited to start her new job. Back in forks she wrote a column for one of the Seattle magazines focusing on 'small town fashion', it was dead on, forks had to one of the smallest towns in the state of Washington; assistant editor was defiantly a step up. We were moving to the capital city of Western Australia, Perth.

It was going to be a big change for us, not only moving countries, but going from a small town of barely more than 3,000 people to a big city home to over 1.7 million people.

"Edward, move your ass!" Alice demanded, as I continued to stare out the window.

"I'm coming, calm down" I replied. I got up from my seat getting down my carry on and jammed myself into the crowd of people rushing to get off of the plane.

After exiting the terminal and carrying 3 of Alice's 6 bags through customs and such, we were finally out the front with the scurry of people around us stealing taxi's off of each other.

"Alice!" yelled a blonde woman waving franticly at us from over near a taxi. She was quite pretty, dressed in a business style sleek black dress with a thick red belt and high, red heels.

"That must be Rosalie!" Alice chirped as she waddled over to her, dragging her many bags behind her, I just followed.

"I knew it was you, I recognise you from your picture in the column" The blonde woman, Rosalie? stated, her accent wasn't as entertaining as I thought, all the Australian people on T.V always sound entertaining, I was disappointed.

"Yes, I'm Alice. You must be Rosalie; it's fantastic to meet you." Alice said rather enthusiastically.

"And who's this we have here?" She asked turning to me.

"Edward, Edward Cullen, Alice's older brother." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Edward, I'm Rosalie Hale, Alice's new editor." She replied. From all the movies Alice had forced me to watch I had assumed editors were always cocky assholes that thought they were better the every other person in the universe, but Rosalie was really down to earth, she seemed very nice actually.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Hale" I acknowledged with a nod and a friendly smile.

Rosalie helped us load up the taxi with our bags, having to put three in the back seat with us because Alice had packed an entire store worth of clothes in her suitcases. While we were driving to wherever it was that we were staying, Alice and Rosalie were deep in conversation about clothes and stuff.

The city was big, tall buildings, busy streets, absolutely nothing like Forks, but it was beautiful in its own way. We drove over bridges and you could all the way out to the ocean.

We arrived at modern and stylish looking apartment building. It was two stories high, overlooking the ocean, not too far from the city.

"This place looks beautiful, you didn't have to set us up somewhere so nice." Alice stated as she exited the taxi.

"My brother owns it, he's an architect, he designed and built this place; it's a very good investment and a very nice place. Let's go have a look inside, yeah?" Rosalie proposed as she headed to the boot to help us get the bags out.

We entered the apartment on the end, it was one of the four beautiful selections in the building, and this would have the best view of the sea.

When we got inside I was amazed, it was beautiful, it looked so much bigger than it did on the outside.

"Well, I better be off to finish up my work before tomorrow, I can never get anything done on Fridays. I hope you find everything ok, if you have any troubles please just give me a call, you have my number, Alice. I'll see ya Monday and hope to see you again soon, Edward. Cya." Rosalie said walking back out the front door.

"I get the bigger room!" Alice said racing up the staircase.

"Of course you do." I muttered to myself as I had a better look around.

The apartment was fully furnished in modern looking furniture, very clean and tidy looking.

"Mine!" I heard Alice yell from upstairs. Obviously, she had found her room.

I picked up as many bags as I thought I could manage to get up the stair well and headed up stairs. I found Alice in a large bedroom at the top of the stairs, she was franticly investigating every part of the room.

"Look at the closet Edward! Look how big it is, this is ridiculously awesome!" She yelled excitedly as she ran through her closet. Yeah, she wasn't kidding when she said it was big, it stretched from one side of the room to the other, opening to either side of the room, behind a wall situated behind her large king sized bed.

"Very nice Alice. I got most of your bags but you can get the rest." I said, giving her a smart-ass smirk and a wink, as I plopped 4 of her bags on the floor near her doorway.

"Ok, shoo shoo, I must unpack!" She said excitedly, grabbing one of her bags and ripping it open on the bed.

I left her to do that while I went in search of my bedroom. I found a room right next to Alice's, much smaller but still just as extravagate. However, I was curious to see if it was a 2 or 3 bedroom. I was lucky to find a larger bed room at the end of the hall, it had a large window taking up half a wall it had perfect ocean views. This was defiantly my room. I Chucked my bags down on the floor and looked out the window, beauty was all I saw. I could defiantly get use to Australia.

* * *

**I hope that you're liking it!  
That more you review and favourite the more i'll write!**

**I don't have a beta, so i apologise for any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Opportunities

**Chapter 2 - Opportunities**

_Edward POV_

I was unpacked in half an hour; however it took me 2 hours to help Alice unpack.

After we had ufinnished we decided to go out for dinner. Alice got all dressed up in a fancy dress and high heels and I just chucked on a nice black button up shirt and my 'going out' jeans.

We got on a bus called a cat, It was a free bus that took you all over Perth, Handy. We found a nice looking restaurant and decided to stop there. There was a bit of a wait to get seated and there were quite a few people there, so it must be nice.

"Perth's really nice." I said as I checked out the menu.

"I know, right? Aren't you glad that you decided to finally move out of mum and dad's house and come with me?" She asked.

"Well I'm only 22? What do you expect of me, two degree's a PHD and company of my own?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. But you really haven't done anything since you finished high school. I'm only 20 and I've moved half way across the world to become an assistant editor of a big city fashion mag'" Alice said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know. And I'm very proud of you for that, Sis," I told her. I was, I was very proud of my little sister already making it in the big world. "...and I plan on getting a job while I'm here, I don't plan on living off you." I added.

"That's good. Know what you want to eat?" She asked. I nodded and she signalled for the waiter to come over. "What kind of job?" She asked.

I hadn't really thought about that too much yet. I haven't studied anything since I left school and I'm not really sure what I wanted to get into.

"I don't really know. I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do for the rest of my life." I stated.

The waiter came over and we placed our orders. We then spent most of the rest of the evening talking about what I could be and all about her new job.

The food was exquisite and desert was truly amazing, I was very pleased with our restaurant choice. We headed back to the apartment where Alice found there was wireless internet and spent the rest of the night chatting to her friends from back home and clothes shopping online. I decided to watch 'foxtell', ended up watching Simpsons, Family Guy and Futurama for the rest of the night.

I was starting to drift off to sleep, noticing it was 12:30 in the morning, I decided to go to bed.

Alice's door was open and I could see a light shining through, so I popped my head inside and saw her sound asleep with her mobile still in her hand. I snuck over to her side placing her mobile on the bedside table and switching her lamp off after placing a kiss to her forehead whispering "goodnight".

I decided to shower in the morning as Alice was already asleep. So I stripped down then chucked on my boxers and pyjama pants. I slipped myself in to the incredibly comfortable bed. I had a few quick thoughts flash through my mind as to what was in store for me in this new life, I drifted off to sleep shortly after, excited about the possibilities.

* * *

**It's a short chapter, but there's plenty of excitement in store for you.**

**We're meeting Bella in the next chapter!**

**Keep reading! Review, favourite and i'll keep writing. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The New Assistant

**Chapter 3**

_Bella POV_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I swore under my breath, as I franticly searched through the monstrous mess that was my bedroom.

"Where the fuck are my shoes! Fuck it!" I had given up on being on time to work, but I very rarely was.

I worked at a publishing company, I was in editing. You know the 12th person to check spelling and punctuation of a book before it went out. Yes, 11 people can miss these things. I was the final editor though, so I had to find all the mistakes.

I had only been in this job for two weeks, for some reason it was a must that you wear enclosed shoes, lucky for me, I only had one pair. Where were those fuckers.

I've had a little problem with swearing since I was young. I've had a little problem with a few things since I was young actually, smoking, pride... balance. I had a habit of falling into, onto, around or through anything in my close proximity.

I finally found my evil shoes under my desk chair I knocked over last night. I picked up an apple out of the bowl and ran to the train station down the road. Running's not a good idea for me. I managed to clip my stupid fucking shoes on a crack in the foot path, scraping my palm and knee's. Great. I should just start wearing protective gear like a child learning to roller skate.

I finally made it to work, to find some big buffoon sitting my chair.

"Hi there, you're in my chair" I said, my voice thick with frustration. He swung around to face me, in _my_ chair.

"You rhymed." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Seriously mate, out'ta my chair" I huffed, starting to get really pissed now. I really wasn't having a great day.

"Well, I think that's no way to talk to the best assistant you'll ever have." He replied.

"Please, dear god, tell my you're not Emmett McCarty." I begged.

"In the flesh, m'dear" He said with a wink.

"Well, next time my father asks if his officer's son can have a job, I'm going to have to think carefully about it, do you even have any literacy skills?" I asked. This guy was built like a tank, he looked like the type that was all steroids, no brain.

"Not particularly, but I'm sure there's something I can do?" He suggested.

"Why didn't you go work with your dad, I mean, wouldn't you better suit that job?" I asked.

"Um... I kind of failed the drug test." He said, his chin tucked to his chest. Yep, all steroids, no brains. "Dad also didn't take kindly to the fact that weed showed up in my system." He added. Ok, so he's just a stoner. He's going to eat my cookies, I know it.

I found him rather convenient as an errand boy, taking things to people, picking things up, generally running around the office like a headless chicken, saves me doing it.

The day went by quicker than usual having Emmett doing all my running around. When 5 o'clock came around I was packed up and out the door before the clock hit 5:01.

"Oi, Bella!" Emmett called as he ran out behind me.

"Shouldn't you be calling me Ms. Swan or some bullshit like that?" I asked.

"Do you want me to?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Nope. What's up?" I asked, feeling pretty eager to get home and get changed, do you know how uncomfortable business clothes are? I do.

"Well, you're pretty much the only person I know in Perth besides my dad. It's Friday night, want to do somthing?" He asked. I'd give it to him, after my bad morning wore off Emmett really wasn't that bad of a guy.

"I'm not going on a date with my assistant, Emmett." I stated.

"It's not a date. I just think, besides that fact that you were having a bad day and I sat in your chair, you seem nice enough, aye. And you're not my type, I like blondes." He replied with a wink. I laughed, the man couldn't wink, you know when people try to wink and screw up half their face. Hah.

"Yeah, alright. I've got your number. I'll call you when I'm ready. We'll go to a club or something, I haven't really done anything fun in a while." I said, giving in. It was true, and after the day that I've had, I could use a drink... or 10.

"Sounds good. Cya Ms. Swan" He said with a smirk and a salute, walking off in the other direction.

Well, so much for going home and getting into something comfortable. I liked to look good when I went out to the city.

When I got home I had a quick shower and blow-dried my hair. I went to the closet I got out a dark blue dress it was embellished with silver/blue/black sequins, frankly I thought it was really nice; it was also really tight and made my ass look good. I put on some hold up black stockings, the one's that stopped at the upper thigh. Yeah, I liked to look nice all over. Pairing it with black lace garter belt, to help keep them up, I looked sexy as hell. I like to dress up once in a while, feel pretty.

I did my make-up and my hair and by the time I was finished it was 7:30... I really had to cut back my hour long showers, I mean it's really unnecessary. Well, seeing as though it was like $12 for a drink in the clubs I thought I might ask Emmett over for pre-drinks, so I sent him a text.

_'Hey Emmett, would you like to come over to my place for drinks before we head out, catch a taxi to the city?' _

Moments after my phone buzzed.

_'Gud idea! I'm fukin broke. wat ya drink? :P'_

How on earth was this guy working for a book editor?

_'Anything really; Smirnoff, Jacks or Beam, I guess.'_

I replied and headed over to my bed to struggle back into my work shoes. It was either those heels, connies, sandles, flats or one of my several pairs of thongs. I really need to go shoe shopping. Forgetting Emmett had no idea where I lived I sent him a quick text telling him how to get to my house.

Not 10 minutes later, there was a knock on my front door. Standing there is Emmett with a 6 pack of Carlton dry and a 4 pack of Jacks. Good kid he was.

"Hey Bella," He greeted with a smile, handing me the jacks. "For the lady." He added pulling a beer from his 6 pack.

"Hey Emmett, come in." I invited with a smile.

We spent the next 20 minutes downing our drinks at a fairly rapid pace getting to know each other a little better. Emmett really was pretty nice, hilarious too. I could tell this was going to be a good night.

* * *

**Want Edward and Bella to meet? Read the next chapter ;)**

**And don't forget to review and favorite! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Whatever Alice wants

**Chapter 4**

_Edward POV_

"Please Edward, I want to go out!" Alice pleaded.

"I really don't feel like going out tonight." I replied.

"But it's Friday! Don't be mean Eddie." She continued to harass. I mulled it over for a little bit, than I thought, well I guess it is her first Friday night in Australia, why not.

"Fine, but I'm not holding your hair when your vomiting on the curb." I stated. Alice was such a lightweight, and she knew this, yet she still drank like an alcoholic.

Alice made a high pitched squeek of excitement placed a chaste kiss on my cheek then ran in the direction of her bedroom.

I heard the shower turn on and decided that I'd let her do her thing for a bit before I started getting ready because I'd be waiting around for an hour. I decided I needed some smokes.

"Hey Ali, I'm just going to go down to the service station down the road and get some smokes. I'll be back soon." I yelled through her bathroom door.

"Ok, just don't be too long! You're going to look nice tonight." She replied. Well that figures, no matter what I put on, she'd just tell me I look like an idiot and find something different.

After getting back from the service station I walked into my room to find an outfit laid on my bed ready for me. Well, saves having to change outfits later to please Alice I guess.

I had a quick shower and a shave, putting on the outfit Alice had left for me.

"Alice, are you nearly ready, it's almost 8:30 now." I called through her closed bedroom door.

She opened the door in a towel, great. She did have her short black hair styled nicely and her make-up done, so there was some hope we'd still get out tonight before midnight.

"I just have to find the perfect outfit and I'll be done. I'll be 10 minutes." She replied. 20 minutes she means.

After having waited downstairs watching TV for half an hour Alice finally came down stairs. She had a short sleek black dress on with red high, very high heels. She always looked nice, I had to admit. My sister was a very beautiful girl. Mind you even in those ridiculously high heels she was still about a head shorter than me.

"Ready, ready! Call a taxi." She announced as she ran into the kitchen.

"But where like a 15 minute walk from town." I replied. Her head popped out from the kitchen.

"You see these shoes?" She asked, wiggling her foot around. "These were not made for walking!" She rebutted. I simply got my mobile out and called for a taxi. I was told I would have about a 30 minute wait. I thought that was a bit ridiculous. But I guess we weren't in Forks anymore.

45 minutes later the taxi got here. We hopped in and headed for town.

When we got there it was now just after 10:00pm. There was a long line of about 30 people out the front of a place Alice had decided she wanted to go to.

We paid the taxi driver and then went and waited in the line to get in. After waiting another 10 minutes we finally got it.

Alice grabbed my hand and ran me over to the bar. How she ran in those shoes I'll never know.

"Double black and a Jacks thanks." She called over to the guy standing on the other side of the bar. She got a bottle of, what I assumed to be, vodka and handed me my whisky and cola. For those two drinks it cost her $24 dollars, I thought that was a little ridiculous.

"Damn, Australia has some mad hotties." Alice said as she scanned the club and sipped at her drink. Most of the dudes looked like douche bags and all the chicks looked like sluts who stole their little sisters singlet and wore it as a dress and then slammed their face into an orange cake. I mean, not all of them, but most of them.

"Dancing time, Eddie!" Alice said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Well, let's go out the smoking area and you can dance there." I replied. She agreed.

We headed out to an open area where there was another DJ playing some dance music. I lit up a smoke and Alice sat with me bopping to the music because she wasn't going to 'look like a loser, dancing by herself'.

She went over and got us some refills at the bar just beside us. This place was really impressive, especially compared to the one club I've ever been too, there wasn't one in Forks, so we'd just drive up to Port Angeles.

After we finished our drinks we headed over to the dance floor and I mostly spent the majority of the time glaring at the guys staring at my sister.

Suddenly I was pushed forward almost knocking Alice over.

"Sorry Ali!" I apologised.

"Hey, sorry mate, you right? Some drunk dickhead tryin'a start shit." The guy that bumped me apologised.

"Yeah man, that's alright." I replied.

I decided to go for another smoke and get another drink. Even though I was broke I thought I'd buy Alice a drink, she had been paying for pretty much everything since we got here. Alice told me she was going to keep dancing, so I told her to move to where I could see her and left to get drinks.

After buying the drinks I headed over to Alice to give her, hers.

"Thanks Eddie, I'll stay where you can see me." She said. Just then the security guard warned me to get off the dance floor with the cigarette. So, I did.

I walked over, not too far away from Alice, I didn't want her alone, but I knew there was no way she'd give up dancing to stand with me while I had a smoke, I could see how much fun she was having.

"Hey." Said a voice from beside me. It was the guy that had knocked me on the dancefloor. "Sorry again. Didn't mean to knock ya, hope I didn't hurt ya missus." He said.

I chucked under my breath, "My sister," I said, "Is fine." I said with a smile.

"Ah, sorry, ya sister. That's good mate." He said holding his hand out. "Emmett." He introduced.

"Edward." I replied, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet ya Edward. I was wondering if I might be able to bum a smoke off ya." He asked.

"Sure." I said, giving him a cigarette.

"So, you're accent. American?" He asked. Blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, just moved here yesterday actually." I replied.

"Shit, yeah? Cool. Liking it?" He asked.

"Yeah. I come from a small town, so it's really different." I clarified.

"Really? What you move here for?" He asked.

"Well, my sister, Alice, just got a job here as an assistant editor." I told him.

"Yeah? I just started my new job today; I'm an editor's assistant." He said with a laugh.

Just then I saw Alice with someone walking over to us. Unlike the other chicks in this place, she was fucking beautiful. I think it was the chick that Emmett was dancing with.

"Hey Eddie!" Alice called as she got over to us.

"Hey Ali, having fun?" I asked.

"Yes! I met Bella." She said. Bella, defiantly suits her.

"Hey, I'm Bella. This kids boss actually." She said gesturing to Emmett.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward. This one's brother." I introduced myself and gestured to Alice. Bella smiled, I couldn't help myself then smile back. Damn, she was beautiful.

"Drinks!" Alice called as he started off in the direction of the bar, grabbing Bella's hand. "Come on Bella." And just like that she stole her away.

"You're sister's a little eccentric, mate." Emmett said with a chuckle.

The girls came back with two drinks each. Alice handed me a Jacks and Bella handed Emmett a beer, leaving them with the double black's Alice had been drinking all night.

Alice gave me a look. So I butted out my cigarette. "Yes, Alice, we can go dance." I said. I knew my little sister well.

She smiled and headed over to the dance floor, followed by the rest of us.

I'm really glad Alice convinced me to come out tonight.

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying it so far!**

**Please, any advice or idea's are welcome!**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5 - They Meet

**Chapter 5**

_Bella POV_

We'd been at the club for a while. To be honest, I was really glad that Emmett had asked me to come out, I was having a lot of fun.

"Oi cunt! Think you're fucking tough do ya?" Some random drunk guy shouted from behind me. I fucking hate these idiots, they just want to pick a fight with everyone they meet. He elbowed me in the ribs and pushed towards Emmett.

"Hey mate, why don't you just leave me alone, I didn't do anything." Emmett asked.

"Fuck off man, you think you're king shit don't ya?!" He said then shoved Emmett sending him backwards almost knocking over half the crown of people dancing.

"Hey mate, sorry, some drunk dickhead tryin'a start shit." Emmett apologised to the guy he bumped into that was standing behind him and he turned around to face us. Fuck, this guy had to one of the most attractive men I'd ever seen. Piercing green eyes, perfectly tousled bronze hair. He had a sexy as hell crooked grin spread across his face. Shit, legs, melting; do your job god damnit.

"Yeah man, that's alright." The hot-as-hell guy replied. Oh god, his voice was like honey and sex. What the hell? This is ridiculous he's not even talking to me and my face is bright red and my knee's are about to give out.

The man, let's call him God just for the sake of it, started to walk off, and that's when I saw the girl he was dancing with. Bella, what are you doing getting all weak in the knees over someone else's God, don't do that you idiot! Well maybe she's not, maybe she's just some random he met or even better his sister! Maybe cousin or distantly related relative.

"You right Bella?" Emmett asked, snapping back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine. Why's that?" I asked.

"That idiot? Elbowing you in the gut? You know, that guy?" He asked. Oh yeah that. Actually, come to think of it, that fucking hurts.

"Ow." I voiced, grabbing my side, holding myself.

"Aw shit, you're not good." He stated a worried look in his eyes.

"No, no. I'll be fine. Just didn't realise it hurt. It's all good."

"Sure you're good?" Emmett asked again.

"Yes Emmett, I'm fine. Stop stressing." I replied.

"Alright. Well, I was going to go find that guy and apologise again, I feel bad. I'm also going to see if I can bum a smoke. I'm all out." Emmett stated.

"Alright, I'll be here." I clarified with a smile.

"Hey there" The girl, God's girl, greeted. I had to refrain myself from glaring.

"Hi" I replied.

"I'm Alice." She said with a smile. Friendly.

"Bella." I replied.

"I hope you and you're boyfriend are alright." She said.

"Oh, he's actually just a guy I work with and we're fine thanks." I replied.

"That's good. At least my brother didn't knock me over." She said with a laugh. Brother? Brother! Brother. I've never heard a more relieving sentence in my life. Well, just because she's not his girlfriend, doesn't mean he doesn't have one. But then, she'd probably be here. But maybe she didn't want to come. Maybe he doesn't have a girlfriend at all. Oh dear God I hope so.

"Did you want to go get a drink?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied with a smile. Now that I knew she was just his sister I liked her much more, she really did seem nice.

We swerved our way around the dancing crowd to where we saw Emmett and, well God.

So we started walking over to them. I have to admit I was making my walk a little sexier than usual.

"Hey Eddie!" Alice called over to the guys. So, I'm assuming God's not his name. He looked even hotter over here where there's a little more light. Shit.

"Hey Ali, having fun?" God asked. Oh shit, that voice again and that crooked smile. Everything about him had me almost falling to the floor.

"Yes! I met Bella." Alice said. Oh, she seemed so exited to have met me, she's a bit cute.

Oh, I should probably introduce myself. Shit. Um, what was my name again Alice. Oh yeah right.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I said. What if he thinks I'm with Emmett, oh shit, I don't want him to think that. "This kids boss actually." I added quickly, gesturing to Emmett. Saved!

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward. This one's brother." God, I mean, Edward introduced himself and gestured to Alice. Ah, brother, that's really starting to be my favourite word tonight. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Up popped that crooked smile of his, he's going to have to stop that if I'm going to be able to stay on my two feet and not flat on my ass.

"Drinks!" Alice suggested with enthusiasm, grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. Hey, stop stealing me away from Edward. Edward, what a sexy name, it's so... old fashioned.

We got drinks for us and the boys and headed back over to them, giving them their drinks. When Edward read Alice's mind and we ended up back on the dance floor.

At this point in time the alcohol was really starting to get to me.

"Fuck, you're attractive" I blurted out bluntly to Edward. Wait? I said that out loud? Fuck. Shit. What? No!

"Uhm, thank you?" Edward replied, with a questionable look on his face. He thinks I'm an idiot, why the hell did I say that?

"I didn't mean, I, um, you're not, well, you are, I mean..." I tried to reply. Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, you're pretty attractive yourself." Edward said, cutting me off. Wait, did he just call me attractive? He did. He defiantly did. Maybe I'm hearing things.

"Why do you look so incredibly confused?" Edward asked me.

"I'm drunk." I stated. With a pout.

"Hi drunk, I'm Edward" He joked with his crooked smile speeding across his face.

"That was r-really not fun-funny." I slurred, cocking an eyebrow. In the mean time we were still both lamely dancing to the music blaring through the club.

"I'm hilarious, and you know it." He replied with a wink. He was really sexy when he did that, well frankly he was really sexy when he breathed. He's just so fucking hot.

"Smoke?" Was all I conjured?

"Sure." He replied with a smile, slipping his arm around my waist and leading me off the dance floor. He was touching me. He's so warm and soft. I don't want him to ever let go.

"Going for a smoke." Edward told Emmett. Emmett simply gave him the thumbs up then kept dancing with Alice. Alice just looked like a blur to me.

"You don't look so good, Bella." Edward said as we cleared the crowd.

"I don't feel to great either. I just need a smoke." I said. Edward smiled uncomfortably handing me a cigarette.

"You really don't look to well, sit here and I'll go get you some water." Edward said, sitting me on a limestone wall.

He was really looking after me, it's was so nice of him. I mean, he didn't even know me.

"Here you go" Edward said, handing me a cup of water.

"Thanks." I replied with a faint smile. We sat in silence whilst we finished our smokes and I sipped at my water.

"You're starting to look a little better. All you needed was a little rest." Edward said with a smile.

"Yeah." I replied.

"So, have you always lived here?" Edward asked.

"Kind of. My dad lives a few hours out of Perth, I moved here when I turned 18 to start university." I replied.

"University? What did you study?" Edward asked.

"Literature." I replied.

"Oh yeah, Emmett said he was an editor's assistant. Seeing as though you're his boss, I should have connected to dots." Edward said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." I replied. "What do you do?" I asked.

"Actually, nothing." He replied. I looked at him with a questionable expression. "Well, Alice and I only moved here yesterday, what do you expect of me?" He asked, faking that I had hurt his feelings.

"Well, that's understandable." I said. There was a long pause and I thought I should keep up the conversation. What did I want to know about Edward?

"So, did your girlfriend move over with you too?" I asked. Ok, I couldn't help it, I was curious. I wasn't going to flat out say 'Do you have a girlfriend? Because, I'd really like to jump on you right now and have your babies.'

"No. I don't have a girlfriend." He replied. This night just keeps getting better and better.

"What are you doing sitting over here guys? You should be dancing!" Alice yelled as she twirled towards us.

"We're just having a smoke." Edward replied.

"It takes you 20 minutes to have a smoke?" Alice asked in apparent shock.

"I didn't feel too well" I chimed in.

"Oh, really? Are you ok? Do you need water? Do you feel like you'll be sick? Do you need anything?" Alice asked in a panicky tone. These two are really nice? I don't think I've met anyone as caring as Edward and Alice.

"I'm fine Alice, just drank a little too much." I said.

"What's the time?" I asked, to know one in particular.

"Almost two." Edward replied, after checking it on his phone.

"Shit. Really?" I asked. "No wonder I'm so fucking tired." I said as my eyes grew heavier.

"Yeah, i'm pretty tired too." Edward stated.

"No! I don't want to go home!" Alice whined.

"Well, you can have another half an hour, any longer and you'll be dragging my unconscious body home." Edward said.

"Well, we can get going if you want Bella?" Emmett said.

"Yeah, probably should before I pass out." I said, standing up. I turned to Edward, "It was really nice to meet you." I said, then tuned to Alice. "And you too, Alice." I said with a smile.

"It was fantastic meeting you, Bella, Emmett!" Alice said, to Emmett and I. "We should do this another time, go out." Alice suggested.

"Yeah, sure. If you give me your number, we can organise something?" I asked, with a smile. Alice and I exchanged numbers, mind you Edwards number was the one that I really wanted. I really did not want to leave Edward, I wanted to know more about him, but if I didn't get into bed soon I would be passing out on a sidewalk somewhere.

We all walked over to the taxi rank. Alice and I were talking we discovered that we only lived a few minutes away from each other. We all hopped into the same taxi, as Emmett had left his car at my house.

Alice and Edward were the closest, they lived in a beautiful apartment building, right near the beach. They hopped out, giving us some money to cover their half of the taxi ride, which was really nice, most people I shared taxi's with would leave like they were being chased by a giant spider to avoid the $10 they should have paid. Assholes.

We said our goodbyes and then headed over to my place.

"I've had a bit to mch to drink to drive, so is it okay if I come around tomorrow and pick up my car?" Emmet asked.

"That seems like a bit of hassel, I do have a spare room if you wanted to crash at my place." I said.

"Really? That would be awesome! Save me having to take this taxi to the other side of town, it'll cost me a fortune!" Emmett said. "Thats realy nice of a Bella. Thank you." He added appreciatively.

"That's fine." I replied with a smile.

I showed Emmett where his room was, locked the front door and headed straight for bed. I kicked of my shoes, almost twisting my ankle, and fell into bed as a wriggled out of my dress. I awkwardly managed to get my thigh highs and my bra off. I pulled the covers up and was out like a light not a minute later.

Tonight was amazing. It really was. If Emmett had never invited me to go out, I would have never met Alice and Edward. Oh, Edward. I knew he was going to be the star of my dirty dreams tonight.

* * *

**You know the drill ;)**


End file.
